1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters for use in conjunction with valves of the faucet or spigot type, and particularly to filters for use in devices for withdrawing liquids from containers at relatively low pressures, such as gravity feed jugs or other gravity feed reservoirs, and the like. The present invention is further directed to an attachment scheme for connecting a filter cartridge to a gravity feed reservoir, such as within a beverage making/dispensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Filtered water filter containers, such as jugs or pitchers, generally comprise a receptacle and a removable hopper, which hopper can be supported in or on the receptacle. The hopper is adapted to carry a water filter cartridge which typically comprises a molded container having inlet and outlet slots formed therein to allow water to enter and exit an internal cavity. Reservoirs in beverage making and beverage dispensing units are molded containers that are also applicable.
Most water filter containers, such as countertop pitchers, include a divider that separates the container into two compartments. The divider is generally adapted to early a water treatment device, such as a filter cartridge. The divider is typically positioned in use so that it divides the container into an upper compartment and a lower compartment. Water filter pitchers of this type have been available in the art. For example, WIPO Publication WO 1998005401 of Robinson, et al., titled “A Water Treatment Cartridge and a Water Filter Jug Fitted with such a Cartridge,” teaches a water filter pitcher with a divider. In this prior art design, the spout has a fluid outlet in fluid communication with the lower compartment, which is the compartment with the filtered water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,243 issued to Frahm on Jan. 1, 1980, titled “Device for Filtering Beverages,” a filter element is provided at the inlet of a spigot for dispensing beverages from a reservoir or cooler. The filter receiving member or holder is an open, cup-shaped member which is threaded to the inlet shaft of the spigot to act as a fastener for mounting the spigot to the reservoir. The filter element is then inserted into the filter holder by a push fit, and removed therefrom by pulling it out of the cup-shaped member. In this design, however, the filter cartridge is relatively small, and it would have to be even smaller if it were adapted to a water jug, where the outlet tap is located as near as possible to the bottom portion of the container, since the radius of the cup-shaped holder would have to be a little smaller than the distance from the center of the tubular faucet stem to the bottom wall.
In beverage making and/or beverage dispensing units, a reservoir feeds the unit with water upon demand; generally through a gravity feed system. A user fills the reservoir with water prior to use, and upon demand water is allowed to flow from the reservoir through the unit's plumbing to be put to purpose. The interface or junction where the water leaves the reservoir is where filtration may be introduced, since it is a convenient place to separate unfiltered water from an egress point of departure out of the reservoir.
The design and attachment of a filter cartridge within these types of containers is developed herein.